Usagi Has Enough
by JasonC
Summary: Chapter1 has been revised about 50% larger.Please wait it will take a while to show up.
1. Confrontations and Truths

Capter 1 The Senshi Screw up Big Time  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Tenchi. You know the whole spiel.  
  
Usagi was walking down the streets of Nermia on her way to the Tendo Dojo to see her childhood friend Ranma Soatome. She was a little depressed, but mainly she was pissed off. Her so-called friends had gone too far this time. They had verbally attacked her and hurt her beyond belief. She had trusted them with her life, even though she had to save their sorry asses time after time. The last time she had seen her now former friends had resulted in a huge fight and she had temporarily put them in their place.  
  
----------Flashback-----------  
  
Usagi was running down the street to the battle she had just received the call from Mars that there was a Yoma in the park and that they needed help. As she turned the corner a blast of energy knocked her to the ground. When she looked up there were two yoma leering at her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Your death Moon brat." Growled one of the Yoma. "With our partner distracting the other Senshi we can get rid of the only real threat to our Mistress. Namely You!!" The other sneered. They then attacked and Sailor Moon was hard pressed to defend. These guys were really strong . She knew that the only way she would be able to defeat them would be to outsmart them. However she had to do this quickly as she knew that the others needed help. She dodged their energy blasts and worked it so that they separated from one another then she moved between them and paused for a brief second. The Yoma turned and let loose with a huge energy blasts each. Sailor Moon dove to the ground and the blasts collided causing a huge explosion and flash of light the temporarily blinded the two creatures. Sailor Moon quickly got up and turned to the two monsters and holding out her moon rod "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" The monsters raised there heads to her just in time to see the energy hit and destroy them. Sailor Moon then quickly caught her breath and continued on to help her friends. She arrived to see the senshi barely holding it off. With one more Blast from her moon rod she dusted it and turned to the senshi. SMACK!!! The noise echoed around the park. Usagi held up a hand to her cheek in shock as she looked at the one who struck her Sailor Mars.  
  
"USAGI!!!! You are late again!!!!! Screeched Mars. " What were you doing playing Video games, sleeping, eating? You lazy good for nothing Bitch!!"  
  
Usagi stood there in shock. Didn't they realize that she had to fight two more Yoma on the way to this battle? Not to mention the fact that she had destroyed this one easily. It was such a weak yoma and her protectors had trouble with it? Even the vaunted Outer Senshi?  
  
"But, I.." Usagi tried to explain before Mercury cut her off.  
  
"You stupid spoiled brat!! Why can't you ever do anything right!!" "Yeah !!!" Screamed Venus and Jupiter. "Hotaru was almost hurt!!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Usagi Looked around and all the others just nodded. The cats, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn and the rest of her supposed friends and protectors.  
  
"Loser, Irresponsible, lazy, stupid, worthless, not worthy to be queen let alone princess.." They just kept on insulting her and belittling her. Tears started to form in her eyes and then Mars said, "AWWW look guys the little crybaby is going to cry and wail. You are such a looser and I should be the future queen instead of a worthless bitch like you!!!"  
  
Much to Mars and the rests surprise Usagi looks up suddenly and her face wasn't one of sadness, but one of pure rage. She started to glow a bright silver color and her crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead. She then changed into her princess gown and the power coming off of her and the Silver Crystal was enormous. (Think Goku as SSJ4.) Mercury tried to get a reading on her Computer but it exploded from the power that Usagi was displaying. Her power simple overloaded its sensors and fried all the circuitry. Seeing this the Senshi began to cower from her while Pluto tried to calm her down. Usagi would have none of it and with a look Pluto went flying into the other Senshi so hard that they were all literally floored.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU WORTHLESS SO CALLED GUARDIANS TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY, AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU WHORES!!!!!!!!" The Princess screamed. The Senshi looked at her with shock written across their faces.  
  
"Now Usako calm down I am sure that we can talk this ouurrkkk!!" Choked out T-boy. Faster then any of them could see Usagi fired a blast into Tuxedo Mask that sent him crashing into a wall. She then began a chant that caused the Golden Crystal to separate from him and his Star Seed. The Crystal then floated over to Usagi and rested in her palm.  
  
"Go to hell Mamo-chan!" Usagi stated, putting as much sarcasm into the Mamp-chan as she could. "Why?" he croaked. "Maybe it is because I know that You have been fucking that slut Rei behind my back." She said. "How could you Mars?! You could have prevented Crystal Tokyo from ever being realized." Exclaimed Pluto glaring with hatred at Mars. "Oh shut the fuck up Pluto you have been Fucking him as well." Responded Usagi. The rest of the senshi gasp and look at the two whom were both in shock. "What!" Mars yelled. " Pluto how could you?" said Saturn. Pluto looked away from the others. She couldn't face them and felt like dirt. "Why shouldn't she?" said an almost fully recovered Mamoru. " I am going to be the King of Crystal Tokyo and I can have any woman that I want."  
  
Usagi just started to laugh. "You are going to be the king of nothing, jackass! My husband will be the King and that will no longer be you. In case you forgot, I now have the Golden crystal because I rejected you as my future husband. That chant was an old spell that My Mother Queen Serenity taught me back during the moon kingdom. Its purpose is to simply remove the golden crystal from one who is no longer worthy of it, and as its true owner I alone decide whom is worthy. The crystal belongs to whom I decide. So go fuck your self T-boy." The Eyes of the others took up 90% of their faces. "But princess the timeline must be preserved and you and Endymion must form Crystal Tokyo!" Pleaded Pluto. "You didn't seem to care about the timeline when you fucked Mamoru or trashed me behind my back. Are you all wondering how I know all this happened?" They all nod. "Well you should remember that because of your oaths the crystal shows me whenever you fools betray me. This was set up so that one of the other planet royalties couldn't overthrow the Moon Kingdom. So, I knew from the very beginning what was up. I never confronted you bastards with it because I didn't want to believe it, but now I have had enough." The cold look she gave them all there made even the Outers cringe. "Pluto and everyone else there will be no Crystal Tokyo, so you can take your predetermined destiny and shove them up your Whore asses. I will instead recreate the moon Kingdom on the Moon where it should be and rule the rest of the System without you traitors."  
  
"How.." started Mercury. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!" Yelled Usagi. " I have more than enough power to do it. I always have. I have also made deals with the Jurian Empire and the Galaxy Police to help to rehabilitate the other planets. They have agreed to help since my older brother from the Moon Kingdom, Price Tranquility is the current Jurian Emperors uncle." " no you can't bring in outsiders." The Outers said. Usagi just silenced them with a look. " I can if I want because I am the Queen now since my mother is dead and I am the rightful heir. Also since when do mere soldiers tell a Queen what to do? You fools have seemed to forget yourselves. I was not even supposed to fight yet I had to because my protectors were to weak to fight the enemy." The Senshi looked at her angrily. "What do you mean weak? You are the weak one." Said Jupiter. Usagi snorted. "Yeah right. Who defeated all the yoma, droids, sailor animates, and so on? ME!!! Who defeated Beryl, Metallia, Wiseman, Pharoh 90, Nehelenia, and Chaos? ME!!!! Granted Saturn helped with Pharoh 90, but she wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. Don't even say that you helped in those by lending me your powers because they are mine to begin with. Your senshi powers come from me and I can take then at any time I want. In fact that is what I am going to do now. SAILOR SENSHI HEAR ME FOR YOUR TREASON I STRIP YOU OF YOUR POWERE AND YOUR BIRTHRIGHTS AS THE PRINCESSES OF YOUR RESPECTIVE PLANETS. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELVES TO BE UNWORTHY OF YOUR POSITIONS AND NOW YOU WILL LOSE THEM FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!! PLUTO NO LONGER ARE YOU THE GUARDIAN OF THE TIME GATES, I HEARBY SEAL THEM INDEFINANTLY!!!" With that said the Senshi screamed and their powers left them and rejoined with the Silver Crystal. Usagi then erupted with even more power and became Cosmos. She then turned to the cats and T-boy. " Luna, Artimus you are no longer my advisores and I banish you from the moon. I will also remove your powers to transform to human guise and speak. You two are now ordinary house cats. Endymion your powers will leave you within the hour as the earth no longer wants someone as selfish as you as its guardian. Besides the earth has been under Jurai's control ever since the fall of the Silver Millenium. The Earth governments have kept this a secret because the people of earth are not ready to become an integral member of the rest of the galactic society. After My mother sent us to the future The Jurian forces arrived to help us but seeing that all was destroyed save earth the proceeded to aid the people of earth in getting rid of the rest of Beryls forces there. In gratitude and partially in fear what remained of the Earth's royal family turned over the earth the Jurai and this solar system has been a protectorate preserve ever since waiting till I was reborn to rule it save for earth. The Earth will remain a Juraiian holding for now and act as a go between for the moon kingdom Jurai and the Galaxy Police. One More thing Mamo-chan the only reason you have not been arrested by the Juraians and executted was because of me. Don't Worry though you still won't be if you behave since I have a much worse punishment for you ." Usagi then de-transformed and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" the Senshi, yelled "please reconsider Princess, we are sorry, really!!" "Forgive us!!" the begged. Usagi just laughed. "NO, what you have done and said to and about me is unforgivable. The Usagi you thought you knew was not the real me. I have known that I was Serenity from the very beginning and I have been testing you fools. Ask Motoki, Naru and Unimo if you don't believe me they will tell you what I am really like. Oh and by the way this is just the beginning of your punishment. I will save the rest until the Moon Kingdom and the other planets are restored. That will give me enough time to think up a good enough punishment that will make you wish I had sentenced you to death." With that Usagi walked off and didn't hear the mumbled "too Late" from the outers. The rest just stared after her with shocked faces and tears running down their faces. Pluto was curled up into a ball sobbing on how sorry she was while casting hateful glares at T-boy.  
  
-----------End Flash back--------  
  
Usagi sighed as she continued to walk down the street. Fortunately her parents along with Naru and Umino, were supportive when she told them everything. They already knew she was Sailor Moon, as did Ms. Haruna. They all said that they were glad they didn't have to act like Usagi was an idiot anymore. They were also excited to start helping her to resurrect the Moon Kingdom. Usagi's mother Ikkoku is really a reborn Queen Serenity, but she has given up the crown to her daughter. She smiled slightly as she remembered how supportive her family and real friends were.  
  
----------Flashback-----------  
  
Once Usagi was far enough away from the former senshi the tears really began to fall and she took off for home. When she reached home her parents were waiting for her having felt the power that she displayed when she stripped the girls of their powers. When she saw them she ran into their embrace and cried for a long time. Her parents looked at one another with anger and worry on their faces and guided their distraught daughter inside. Once in the family room of the house they sat her down and had her explain what happened. When she was done they told her not to worry and that they would always support her. "Do you want us to contact Naru, Umino, Ms. Haruna, and Motoki?" Asked her mother. "Please, will you?" said Usa. "Of course dear, why don't you go take a nice hot bath and calm down a bit and your father and I will get a hold of them and make you something to eat Okay?" "Thanks mom, dad, Ilove you guys." She gave them both big hugs and then ran upstairs. Mrs. Tsukino then went an called everyone as well as the parents and or guardians of Ami, Rei, and Minako. Needless to say no one was in a good mood. Naru, Umino, Haruna, and Motoki along with his little sister were on their way over to help comfort Usagi while the parents, who in turn were the reincarnations of the former inner senshi's parents promised to handle their traitorous children. Satisfied Ikkouku went into the kitchen and met with her husband.  
  
"I can't believe those little brats would do that!!" Exclaimed Ikkouku as she seethed. "After all that has been done for them they treat her like that." "What surprises me dear is the outers betrayal especially Setsuna's." Her husband stated. "Yes, that has surprised me also. I never would have thought that she would do that. She has always been the most loyal of all the senshi, for her to betray my daughter in such a way is unthinkable, and with the former earth prince no less. I had always thought better of him but I guess that you were right about that selfish bastard." Kenji just leaned against the counter with a smug look on his face. His wife glared at him for it though. "This is not the time to be smug about it dear our daughter has been hurt badly and she still needs a guard." Her husband nods and smiles apologetically to his wife and thinks for a moment. He smiles and then says "How about the hidden guard. They are awake and they would be happy to not have to remain hidden any longer." His wife looks at him with a loving smile then kisses him firmly while throwing her arms around him. "I knew I married you for a reason." she teases. "Ha Ha" he replies. Ikkouku then sighs, " I still can't believe that Setsuna would do that though there has to be something more going on. Maybe she was brainwashed or something?" " No mother she was at her position for too long and the loneliness made her susceptible to Mamoru's charms." The couple spun to see their daughter in the kitchen entryway with a sad look on her face. "She is right dear," said Kenji, "no-one was meant to hold that position for as long as she did. You know the stress the job entails is too much for any one to sustain for as long as she did." "You are right dear but that does not excuse all that she did and said to hurt Usagi." Said Ikkouku. "Don't worry mama, she is being punished for what she did and it is worse than what the other senshi are going through. She believes that she lost Chibi Usa forever along with betraying her queen and princess. If my guess is right she is probably in a nearly catatonic state by now." They were silent for a minute when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Tsukino went to answer it. When she opened it she saw Naru, Umino, Motoki and his sister, and Ms. Haruna at the door with worried and angry expressions on their faces.  
  
"Come in everyone Usagi is in the kitchen." Said Mrs. Tsukino Naru Umino and Motoki's sister went to Usagi while Motoki and Ms. H stayed to talk to Ikkouku. "How is she doing?" they asked. "As well as can be expected." Ikkouku replied. They all sighed and went into the family room where the others were now with the snacks. "I can't believe those bitches did that to you and those two sluts Rei and Setsuna how dare they?" Molly seethed. The others nodded Usagi repeated what happened for everyone that had missed her last explanation and her opinion of why Setsuna did what she did. "I still think that she is a slut, but I can understand your point." Said Motoki's sister. "I sure wouldn't want that job." The others nodded. "Some one will have to take it eventually though. The time gates cannot remained sealed forever daughter." Warned Ikkouku. "I know mother but for now they will be until I can find someone that can handle it." Replied Usagi. "Don't worry Usa we will help you make their lives a living hell." Said Umino with a smirk. "Yeah," said Naru "Umino and I will spread the news about what they did with some parts edited of course all over town. That should really hurt the inners at least." "I will be extra hard on Minako, Makoto, and Ami in school when it restarts." Offered Ms. Haruna. "I'll spread the news about Setsuna and Mamoru at the college." Stated Motoki. "Plus my sis and I will spread the news at the Crown." "They will be very sorry, we will make them regret what they did to you Usa. By the time that we are through no one will have anything to do with them. They will be forced to realize that they messed with the wrong person." The group talked for a bit longer and made plans on how to start the traitors punishments. When they left a couple of hours later everyone was looking forward to getting to work on making the traitors pay. "Bye the way Usa we think that you should contact the Hidden Guard. They will be able to watch over you and they are truly loyal to you." Said her father. Everyone looked to him in confusion and the hidden guard was explained. "You mean Ranma is a part of this Hidden Guard?" Squealed a shocked Naru. She turned to Usa and said, "Wow Usagi now you can reunite with your first boyfriend" "He was not my boyfriend he was just a good friend!!!!" said a beat red Usagi. "SUUURRRRE Usagi!!" said everyone else. "HUMP!!" said Usa. "See ya guys later." "See she is even talking like him, "said Naru. "NARU!!!" yelled an even more embarrassed Usagi. Everyone laughed and then left. "Well That was eventful." Said Kenji as he and his family cleaned up after the guests. "Honey why don't you go and get ready for bed? Your father and I can handle this. You need to prepare to go activate your Hidden Guard tomorrow and inform them of the situation." Her mother said. "Ok mom, dad goodnight." Said an exhausted Usagi as she went up the stairs. Her parent cleaned up and then prepared for bed. "Ikkouku finally let her tears fall for what happened to her daughter. "Don't worry honey," her husband soothed. "They will pay, I promise you." "I am glad though husband that Shingo was over spending the night at a friends he is not ready for all this yet." Said Ikkouku. "I know dear but we may have to tell him soon because of what those traitors did." "I know" she said sadly. They then bid each other goodnight and went to sleep in each others arms with worries of their little princess on their minds.  
  
-----------End Flashback--------  
  
Now she was looking up her old friend Ranma and the rest of the Wrecking crew, who were really the reincarnated Hidden guard of the Moon Princess. She slowly snuck over the wall of the yard and into the dojo. As she entered she gasped at what she saw. There was Ranma going through a Kata. He was so graceful and commanding (and to her veeerrry good looking). She blushed beat red and eeped when he suddenly turned to look at her. "U U Usagi???!!!! What happened? Is something wrong?" He asked with a voice full of concern. She looked at him for a moment until she felt the tears and grief over what the Senshi did to her and ran to him with tears flowing freely. "RANMA!!!!" she yelled. He held her while she cried her eyes out and finally released all of the pain and grief that she had been holding down since she first became Sailor Moon. Her yell however brought in the rest of the usual crew along with Soun, Genma, Nadoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, Cologne, and Happosai. They saw Ranma Holding a strange girl and the usual happened. They all yelled their respective catch phrases and attacked.  
  
However before they could do anything Ranma yelled at them. "Knock it off guys it is the Princess and she is in some sort of trouble!!" This stooped the usual crew cold. They looked at Usagi and she smiled with tearful eyes and softly said " Hi guys it is time, I need you." The gang comprising of Akane, Xian Pu, Mu Tsu, Ryoga, Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi, and Happosai immediately kneeled before her and with questioning gazes asked what was wrong. Soun, Genma, Nadoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Cologne looked on confused for a moment while Usagi told everyone what went on over the last three years with the Senshi and her. After a couple of hours the Dojo and the surrounding area of Nermia was alight with the battle auras of everyone including Kasumi which scared the hell out of the others, even though they would never admit being afraid of Kasumi. Soun and Genma were spitting and stuttering in anger, Kuno, Mu Tsu, Kodachi, Akane, Xian Pu, and Ryoga were gripping their weapons and thinking of how they would punish the Senshi for what they did. Happosai was calmly puffing on his pipe, or would have been if his aura hadn't disintegrated it. The only thing keeping Ranma from killing the Senshi and holding T-boy down while the girls malleted, whipped, spatulaed, and castrated him was a sleepy Usagi in his arms. All the while Nabiki and Kasumi were thinking how to make the former senshi's lives hell. They both smiled wickedly as they came up with some delightfully evil ideas.  
  
Nadoka approached the young lady that she used to baby-sit for and gave her a warm motherly hug that Usagi accepted gratefully. She then decided to give them the gist of her plans to recreate the Moon Kingdom. After she had every ones attention she outlined her plan to recreate the Moon Kingdom with Jurai's help. Nadoka smiled and informed Usagi that she and Ranma were direct descendants of the current Jurian Emperor and would like to be of any help that they could. She also told them that her father was the current Crown Prince and would like to meet her. Her father had called her the other day stating that the Emperor and Empresses of Jurai would be visiting soon and he wanted his entire family there to greet them. There were many confused faces on this statement but Nadoka said that she would explain later. Usagi then told everyone that the Wrecking Crewmembers were part of her Hidden Guard on the Moon Kingdom. The Hidden Guard were made up of elite warriors and nobels whose loyalty was unquestioned. They were knights and mages as well as spies for the crown but were capable of killing even a senshi if the situation called for it. Ranma was prince of Uranus and Nadoka was surprised o lear that she is the reincarnated queen of Uranus. Usagi used the crystal to return her memories and told her that over the next few days they would all return to her. Nadoka however was very upset now because her daughter of the Silver Millenium time was Sailor Uranus and that she acted in such a dishonorable way to her princess. Then she paused and excused her self from the room as something seemed to be weighing on her mind. Ranma and Usagi went to follow but Genma and Soun stopped them and told them to give her a minute. When Nadoka returned everyone could see that she had been crying and when Ranma went to ask what was wrong a cold glare from his father stopped him in his tracks. Nadoka apologized and said she would talk to Ranma about it at a later date. Kuno and Kodachi were cousins to the princess of Saturn and excellent assassins. Ryoga was the much younger brother of the King of Jupiter and one of the toughest warriors of the time next to Ranma of course. Xian Pu was the captain of the queens guard and was know for if not killing but severly beating anyone who insulted the royal family. She was also a distant cousin of the princess. Mu Tsu was the royal intelligence officer and while not related to any royalty was a very influential person in the moon kingdom. Akane was a cousin to the princess of mercury then and now and really wanted to pound her snotty know it all cousin into the dirt. She hasn't changed much has she? Old Happi was the martial arts instructor at the Royal Millitary Acadamy. Unfortunately he hadn't changed much either to all females chagrine. The elders just beamed with pride over what the "children" were, and pledge any help possible. Cologne approached Usagi and knelt before her and proclaimed that the Amazon tribes would support their legendary queen till the last woman. She gratefully accepted. The others were confused and Cologne explained that the Amazon tribe was started by survivors of the moon kingdom that stayed loyal to the matriarchal ways of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Ranma and the fiancé's announced that the charade was over and the engagements annulled since that foolishness would get in the way of the work ahead. The adults began to protest but then stopped when they were forced to realize that the children were correct. Besides they would all benefit from the resurrection of the Moon Kingdom much more then for Ranma marrying any of the girls. Nadoka however had visions of being surrounded by grandchildren on the moon with Pigtails and two "meatball buns". She started to giggle and everyone else looked at her with huge sweatdrops on their heads. Usagi and Ranma had a rough idea of what she was thinking, looked at one another and blushed because during the whole story Ranma was holding Usagi in a very loving embrace and had yet to let go. The Guard gave the two a knowing look and began to plan for what they were going to do next.  
  
"Okay everyone. Lets go into the house and get something to eat. We can talk some more after dinner and then get a good night sleep. We will have a lot of work to do starting tomorrow." This said by Kasumi everyone entered the house with Ranma carrying Usagi. They all ate and talked some more, made some preliminary plans, and gave Usa some ideas on how to further Punish the traitors. Kasumi suggested with Colognes agreement of making the traitors into the comfort women of the palace. To "Please" the soldiers and any guests of the royal family. Cologne agreed with this by saying," The worst punishment for women use to power is to take it away in the most degrading way possible. These girls were expecting to be apart of the new Silver Millenium in powerful positions. Now they will be a part of it but as simple whores." The rest just looked shocked but saw some merit in it. Usagi saw some to, but only said that she would consider it for some of the girls. She wants them to stew with hopefully some guilt for a while and see if they truly do repent. Everyone looked at Usa with smiles and new that this young woman would make a great queen due to her wanting to give them a chance to redeem them selves. After this they said goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Juban the former Senshi were at their respective homes and the cats were with Ami and Mina. Some were angry some were depressed and scared. Rei and Minako were angry for different reasons. Rei because she is an egotistical power hungry bitch, while Minako was upset that her best friend Artimus was only a normal Housecat now and it was her fault. The other two were depressed that they acted the way they did to the only person that ever tried to befriend them. They now know the old saying that you never know what you have till you loose it is very true. The Outers were even more depressed. They had gone along with the Inners and hurt the one they had pledged to protect. Now they were paying for it. Hotaru is crying over the fact that her first friend Chibi Usa will never be born and that she is just as responsible for hurting the Princess. Setsuna is being shunned for now by the other Outers and she is locked in her bedroom in a fetal position on her be sobbing over what she did. All the scouts now know why Usagi was late. They saw the newscasts showing her fighting the other yoma on her way to their battle. This made most of them feel even worse. Mamoru however is angry at being stripped of his powers and birthright. He has vowed that Usagi will pay and That Rei and He will rule the solar system. He told the others and Setsuna that he only seduced Setsuna to prove that he could have any of them even the two "dykes" which made Haruka break his nose with a fist to the face and Michiru kick him in the balls. Only Rei helped him while the others left him laying on the ground moaning. The Inners besides Rei were to afraid of the rest of their punishment to do anything and the outers want to prove themselves to their Princess. The cats were just miserable. They still had their minds but can no longer communicate or become human. Most of all Pluto wanted to prove herself. "I'll make myself worthy of your trust my princess or die trying" Pledged Setsuna. She then cried herself into a horrible sleep where she had t relive everything over an over again.  
  
However, Rei Ami and Minako's problems were just beginning because their respective parents and guardians were meeting on how to punish their children for what they did. They wanted to all be on the same page when the punishment was laid down.  
  
That is all for the revised chapter one. This is my first attempt at a fic, so be honest. All constructive criticism will be welcomed. I hope that this is better then the first draft. Chapter two will be out soon. Hopefully. 


	2. Plans Made ande Histories revealed

Chapter 2: Plans are made and Histories are explained.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I will be going into a bit more detail in this chapter. I will try to explain all the Jurian and Wrecking crew backstories.  
  
----The Next Morning-----  
  
Everyone had woken up, sparred, (Ranma really sparing with Akane in Public much to her sisters, the parents and Colognes surprise) and had breakfast prepared by Ukyo, Kasumi, Nadoka, Xian Pu and Cologne. In short they were stuffed on great food. After breakfast Nabiki asked the others how they know that they are from the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Well Nabiki, I have known since I was a little kid." Replied Ranma. "I first met Usagi when I was 2 or 3 and we used to play together all the time when our moms used to take care of us for one another." "I remember now," Said Nadoka. " You always used to tell your father and I about the dreams you had where you were this noble knight that protected this beautiful Princess on the moon. You also said that you were the captain of a secret guard that always watched over her. You didn't remember what the other team members looked like but the way you described the princess it sounded like Usa-chan. Especially the hairstyle. I also remember these dreams starting right after you first met Usagi. I knew then that I would have a truly manly son." Stated Nadoka with stars in her eyes. The rest just had sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"I didn't realize that these dreams were memories until Usagi started sending me letters about her adventures as Sailor Moon. When I stared reading these everything clicked into place. I wrote her back telling her about my dreams and she replied saying that I was Ran the captain of her Hidden Guard. Also she was upset that I remembered because she did not want us to have remembered so that we could have normal and happy lives. I then told her about the training trip and the curse and she wanted to lock pops in his cursed form permanently." Everyone looks at a cowering Genma Performing the Crouch of the Wild Tiger in front of Usagi, pleading with her not to lock his curse. She gave him a cold look for a couple of minutes and then smiled at him. Everyone looked on confused and then she said, " You are an idiot Genma, but fortunately I can fix most of your mistakes. The engagements are now mostly dealt with and I can fully merge Ranma with the Neko-ken t get rid of his fear of cats and give him control of the Neko-ken." "REALLY?!?!?!" everyone shouted. " Yep," said Usa, "but It will be really hard to do and if I make one mistake Ranma will be stuck in his cat state forever." Everyone gasped. Usagi looked at Ranma and took his hand. "Are you willing to take the risk Ranma?" Ranma was quiet for a while then said. "Yes, I may one day go into the Neko-Ken and never come out of it anyway. At least this is a chance to remove the danger one way or another." He looked at the others and said , " Guys if it doesn't work and I go cat permanently. I beg you to kill me. I do not want to be responsible for hurting any innocent people." The others all nodded and Genma Held his head in shame while he cursed himself for being so stupid as to not read the entire manual. Nadoka, Usagi and the other girls had tears in their eyes, while the guys looked at him with newfound respect.  
  
"The entire process will take a week to get through and it is really dangerous. I will need Auntie Nadoka's help as well as the help of some really strong warriors to handle Ranma if he gets out of control." The last was said in the barest of whispers but everyone heard it. "Contacting Taro, Herb and Saffron may be necessary." Said Cologne everyone nodded in agreement. "Those three would be helpful for the Neko-Ken cure as well as in the future. Well Herb owes Ranma a favor so that is no problem, and Ranma's battle with Saffron actually helped his people out greatly, so I am sure that he and Kima will help. The only problem is Taro how will we get that jerks help?" said Nabiki. "Quite easily Nabiki we just have Happi here change his name and he will do whatever we need out of gratitude." Said Cologne as everyone looked to a nervous Happosai. He started to refuse but one look from Usagi made him agree to change Taro's name to be what ever he wanted it to be. "Thank you for doing the right thing Happosai. I am proud that I didn't have to order you to do it." Said Usa. "Sure thing." Sighed Happi.  
  
"How about we contact Kurumi and Natsumi!" Exclaimed Akane. " They are good fighters and they would be happy to help I am sure." "That is a good Idea Akane." said Soun ,"and I would like to see those two again and maybe this time give those two poor girls the home they so richly deserve." Nadoka go a gleam in her eye that made Genma begin to think that if Soun didn't adopt the girls she would.  
  
"So how did the rest of you meet Usagi?" asked Nabiki. With that the others smiled and told their stories.  
  
---Ryoga--- We see a young Ryoga sitting on a park bench crying he is about 6 or 7 years old. A little girl comes up to him and we can see by the hairstyle that it is a little Usagi. She asks, "Why are you crying?" Ryoga hastily wiped his eyes and said that he wasn't but Usagi persisted by giving him the panteted Puppy dog look with big soulful eyes, a quivering lip and one single tear running down her cheek and Ryoga gave in. "I get lost really easily and I can't find my mommy" He said in a whisper. Usagi then grabs his hand and causes him to blush and pulls him along with her. "My mommy is right over there and she can find yours easily. I'm sure." Said Usagi. They went over to Ikouku and told her what happened and the went to search for Ryoga's mother. The whole time Ryoga felt a need to protect this girl but could not understand why. It was as if there was something that was sticking at the back of his mind. Eventually the heard a woman yelling Ryoga's name. "Mommy!" Ryoga yelled. The little group soon saw the woman and went over to her. "Oh thank god Ryoga I was looking everywhere for you!" said Mrs. Hibiki she turned towards Usagi and Ikouku and thanked them profusely for finding her little Piggy. Ryoga then blushed bright red as his mom said her little nickname for him. "MOM!!" he yelled. Usagi and her mother just giggled along with Mrs. Hibiki. Usagi went up to Ryoga and gave him a hug and told him not to worry that mommies always say things like that about there kids. It just shows how much they love them. Both Mrs. Tsukino and Hibiki just smiled and nodded. After that Usagi and Ryoga would see each other from time to time and became good friends. The whole time Ryoga felt as if he had known her somewhere before.  
  
"It wasn't until after I met up with Ranma here in Nermia and he accidentally returned my memories that I remembered the princess." Said Ryoga . "Since then all of Ranma's and mine fights have been preset up to keep the secrete safe." Ryoga's stopped his narration when he noticed everyone save Usagi barely able to keep from laughing. "What?" he asked. "Nothin Piggy, ah, P-chan ah Ryoga just thinking of something funny that pops did the other day. Right Guys?" Said Ranma "Uh-huh sure, Right! P- Chan." Said Akane. "Bwahahahahahaha" and everyone started laughing at the irony until Nabiki caught on to what Akane said. "Wait a minute Sis. You know about P-chan?" "Well duh everyone does sis I mean even The Kuno's now about Ranma's curse and have for a long time." The non-Hidden Guard members of the Nermia crazies were stunned. They looked over at the Kuno's and they both nod with little smug smiles at Nabiki and the others. "H H How?" asked Nabiki. "When I had my full memories back I remembered who the rest of my team was so I began to awaken them. After that we all sought out Usagi and offered our aide to her." Said Ranma. "However I told them to stay hidden as I didn't want the other Senshi to find out about them yet. There may have been some friction. And I also needed them to remain hidden if the senshi were ever to fall and I needed stronger help. You see the Hidden Guard are stronger then the senshi and were the last line of defense for the Royal Family." "So What else have you children been keeping from us?" asked Cologne. The other adults nodded. "Well Ryoga and I are a couple as we were in the Silver Millenium as is Mu Tsu and Xian Pu." Akane answered for the group. The two couples snuggled to one another and the adults blinked a couple of times but decided it wasn't worth it to argue. This was Destiny against them after all. "I almost called the guys when Galaxia attacked and defeated the Senshi, but I didn't want what happened to them to happen to you guys so I faced her alone and won." Said Usa. "You should have called us anyway Princess" said Kuno. The others nodded. "That's right it is our duty to protect you with our lives" said Ukyo. "That is something that we would be happy to do Princess,." Said Mu Tsu and Xian Pu together. "We are supposed to protect you your highness not the other way around." Said Kodachi with a small smile. "Is that how the Senshi acted? Did they expect you to protect them instead of them protecting you?" asked Ranma with a hard edge in his voice. "Yes" whispered Usagi. This made everyone even angrier. "Guys can we worry about this later. First I have a boon to give to the cursed people and then we have to meet the Jurian emperor and the head of the Galaxy Police tomorrow at the Masaki Shrine. "all right I can see Grandpa and Tenchi! It has been too long huh mom?" said Ranma. "Yes dear it has, but what is this boon for those with the Jusenkyo Curses Usagi dear?" asked Nadoka. "A cure I hope." "Well not exactly but I can give them control over their curses so that they won't change with water." Said Usagi. "Is that Okay with you guys?" "YES!!!!" replied the Jusenkyo cursed people. They all had tears in their eyes and blissful smiles on their faces, " This could also help with the Phoenix, Herb and Taro as well your highness. Herb and Taro would love to have control over their curses and many of the Phoenix people have human curses that they would love to control." Replied Cologne. "Usagi dear?" asked Nadoka. "Yes Auntie?" Replied Usa. "Could you please not do that for Genma for a while as punishment for all that he has done to Ranma? Dear this would be a proper punishment for you until you have answered for the pain you put me and our son through due to your carelessness." Genma just hung his head in shame and agreed. Usagi Nodded and took out the Silver and Golden Crystals and with a "MOON HEALING ESCALATION" she used the powers on the rest of the cursed ones. They all screamed in pain for a minute until the power disappeared and tried to put the crystals away. She succeeded with the Silver Crystal but the golden one shot towards Ranma and entered him. His clothing then changed to his knight clothing from the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was stunned. "Um I guess this means that the Golden Crystal has chosen you to be its protector Ranma and my future Husband. Sorry about this." Stated Usagi with her head down thinking of all the trouble that Ranma has had with forced Engagements before. However Ranma walked up to her lifted her chin and kissed her in such a way that all the women in the room swooned. "It's Okay Usa, I have loved you for two lifetimes and I will be happy to be your Husband." Everyone else smiled while Nadoka was lost in the Grandchildren dream again with a giddy little smile on her face mumbling on how manly her son was.  
  
A minute later there were numerous splashed heard from the koi pond and it was noticed that the rest of the cursed ones were missing. They were found in the pound splashing about on crying tears of happiness now that they were no longer vulnerable to a simple splash of water. "How do they change to their cursed forms?" asked Akane. "I want to see my little piggy again," she said which caused Ryoga to blush and the others to chuckle. "They just have to think of it and it will happen." Said Usagi. "I have also altered the curses so that you can bring out some of the aspects of them and not change all the way. For example Mu Tsu should be able to just bring out his wings and fly with them and Xian Pu can change into a werecat type creature which will be stronger and faster then normal. Same with you Ryoga. I also removed the direction Curse with the Golden Crystal since Endymion put it on your family line back in the Silver Millenium. Your ancestor was a better warrior then he was, who wouldn't be throughing Roses for Christ sake, so he cursed your line to get them out of the way since if he killed them he would lose his crown." Well not surprisingly Ryoga was pissed. He would have let out a SHI Shi Hakodan if Akane hadn't put her hand on his arm and whispered reassuringly in his ear. "Don't Worry Ryoga I have an idea that will fix Endy's wagon and help us with Herb. I will however hold that idea until we meet with Herb." Said Usa. Cologne and Ranma gave her an evil grin because they know what she is hinting at. A certain Jusenkyo spring and a certain artifact that the Musk control, looks as if Herb may become the new earth prince by Marriage and consequently make Endy's life hell.  
  
"Well let's head off to the Masaki Shrine now. Everyone get packed and The Guard and myself can teleport everyone there in no time." Said Usagi. Within a half an hour the entire group appeared outside the house by the lake and The Tenchi Gang was there waiting for them. Wash and Sasami gave Usagi a huge hug. While Yosho greeted his oldest daughter and grandson along with Tenchi and Nobouyuki. The introductions were made and stories told. Ayeka and Sasami happy to meet some new family members in Usa, Ranma, And Nadoka. Usagi being their great Aunt. They were also happy to know that there great-grandmother and great grandfather along with their grand father Tranquility and his wife the former Jurian Empress have all been reborn. Yosho said that he was looking forward to meeting them as is Ayeka and Sasami. Nadoka is busy making over Tenchi and all the girlfriends that he has causing him to turn bright red and everyone to laugh. Then a fight breaks out between Ryoko and Ayeka as usual until Nadoka steps in and reminds the girls that as a Jurian Prince Tenchi is required to have more than one wife and could easily merry all of them Which makes all the Tenchi girls blush except for Washu and Kiyone, and gets the interest of Ukyo and Kodachi in Tenchi which makes him real nervous. The rest of the Tenchi gang is in la la land thinking of the honey moons while Kiyone and Washu are looking at Ranma with a hungry look, which begins to make him nervous and Nadoka and Usagi grin. The curses have been revealed as well as Ranma and Usa's engagement. Washu and Kiyone look at Ranma-chan just as hungrily and ask Usa what she thinks about Ranma's cursed form. She answers with a very passionate kiss on the redhead's lips which causes Ranma to turn the same color as her hair and the guys spurt blood out of their noses. They then ask Usa that since Ranma is a Jurian Prince as well will she allow him to marry as he is required by Jurian custom. She smiles as says that if they are interested then she may be able to work something out. At this both Nadoka and Ranma faint for very different reasons. Nodoka in pure bliss and Ranma out of shock.  
  
After all the stories have been told and dinner eaten Usagi, Ranma, and Cologne contacted the Musk, Phoenix, Natsumi and Kurumi, Taro and the Chinese Amazons with Washu's help. The respected groups agreed to help the Princess and the Amazons and the Phoenix were given their own planets as a boon. The Phoenix received the planet Mars and the Amazons received Jupiter and its moons. Taro got his name changed and Natsume and Kuruumi were adopted. Herb and the musk elected o stay on earth when they heard Usa's plan for Endy and agreed to help with that as well Washu transported all the relevant people to the Shrine and greetings and plans were made. The cursed ones wee given control by Usa and then everyone retired for the evening. Tomorrow the cure for the Neko-Ken would start as well as the meeting with the Jurian Emperor and Empresses as well as the Marshal of the Galaxy Police.  
  
-----Tsukino Home-----  
  
Ikouku was sitting on the couch reading a book when she felt all that went on with Usa in Nermia. She smiled and said, "Congratulations my daughter. I hope that you can find happiness now." The doorbell then rang and she and her husband Kenji went to answer it. Shingo was at his girlfriends house looking at the new dolls she and her mother had created. When she opened the door she came face to face with Mamoru and the other former guardians of her daughter. Her heart went out to the tear stricken face of Setsuna but she kept a neutral expression on her face. "Where is Usagi!" demanded Rei. "Who are you to demand anything of my family former Princess of Mars?" stated Kenji. The Senshi gasped. "She told you huh?" said Minako holding a mewing Artimus. Ikkouku laughed and said, "No I told her who you were my former senshi." With that said a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and she transformed into Queen Serenity as Kenji transformed into his Silver Millenium form. The traitors stood there in shock at seeing the King and Queen before them. "How dare you fools betray your oaths and treat your Princess like you did. You are a disgrace!!" she yelled. "Usagi is the disgrace!!" yelled Rei. "She is clumsy, stupid, lazy, and a crybaby! Right Guys!!" Mamoru emphatically nods and the rest of the inners hesitantly nod not quite sure if Rei was completely sane. The Outers just look away from Rei and make no move to acknowledge what she said. Serenity smirks and says, "Well Rei here is a bit of information for you and the rest of you traitors. I had her act that way as a way to test you to see if you were still loyal. Guess what you all failed. What shocks me the most is that Luna and Artimus turned on her as well." He said giving the cats a hurt glare. They looked away in shame. The senshi were stunned and felt their world crumbling around them. Except for Rei and Mamoru. They were even angrier. "So what," Rei said. "Endy am I should be the rulers. We are still better then that daughter of yours bitch and we will rule the universe once we get our powers back!!" The rest of the senshi were stunned and Rei looked as if she was going to continue her tirade until she and Mamoru were surrounded by a silver light and screamed out in pain as electricity shot through them for about five minutes. The girls looked at the Queen to see her eyes glowing a bright silver with an extremely pissed off look on her face. The senshi backed away in fear. When the queen released them the two got up shakily and glared at her. The former outers stood away from the inners and looked at Rei and Mamoru with disgust. They had no idea why the ever listened to Rei and the Bastard, but they no longer would. However the rest of the inners looked torn over what to do. Rei and Mamoru started to leave until Mamoru called to Setsuna, who was standing off by herself, and said. "Setsuna come on were leaving. Don't try to resist you know that you can't resist me. You belong to me and you always will." The others were stunned as Setsuna began to walk over to Rei and Mamoru slowly with her head down. When she reached them she looked at them with such hatred that they lost the smirks that the had as she was walking over. "Go to hell." She said in a low whisper and then punched Mamoru in the face as hard as she could rebreaking his nose that Haruka had broken two days before. And the kneeing him in the balls as hard as she could. He went down like a sack of bricks. He coughed up a little blood as Rei tried to attend to him. Serenity Kenji and the Outers had smiles on their faces while the rest of the inners looked on with wide eyes.  
  
Setsuna then turned to her Queen and Knelt before her with tears in her eyes and begged for forgiveness. She asked her and the outers to enter the house, which hey did after kneeling towards her. The inners she sadly shook her head at as they still looked torn about what to do, so she closed the door and left them. Rei Looked at the inners and yelled at them, "What are you bitches doing help me with him!!" The girls and cats looked at her with anger in their eyes turned and left. They knew that they had blown this chance and hoped to get another one. Rei continued to fume and vowed revenge as she helped the bastard to his feet.  
  
Inside the outers were apologizing to their queen for what they had done. Serenity and Kenji gave them a small sad smile and Serenity said, "It is good that you are remorseful, but it is my daughter that you should apologize to. You may never get you powers and titles back but you may gain her friendship back. I must warn you though that it will not be easy. " The outers were silent for a while thinking about this. "What about her contacting empires from outside of the solar system to help in the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom? You always told us not to trust the outsiders." Asked Haruka. The rest of the outers looked at her with questioning gazes. Serenity sighed and said, " That was the biggest mistake of my life. It caused me the love of my first born when he met and married the Jurian crown Princess. It was a good match and they loved each other dearly, but due to my paranoia about outsiders it cost me my son, and my kingdom. With Jurai's help Beryl never would have destroyed the Moon Kingdom. I shunned my son when he married her, and yet he still tried to help. Unfortunately many in Jurai didn't like me much because of how I treated them and he had trouble marshaling support. His fleet did not arrive until after I had sent everyone to the future and I lay dying on the moon. I had realized my mistakes and asked for his forgiveness and he gave it. He then asked the Juraian goddess Tsunami to send me to the future as well to be his little sisters mother again. Tsunami agreed and here I am. I found my husband reborn we remarried and had Usagi and later on Shingo." Serenity stopped and the outers took al this in. They no realized their mistakes concerning outsiders and promised that they would apologize to the Starlight's if they ever meet them again. Michiru asked, " Is your son still alive?" Serenity sighs and tells them "No Tsunami had to use some of his life force to send me foreword and that shortened his lifespan. He has been reborn however along with his wife the former empress of Jurai. Normally Juraians take more than one wife due to men being outnumbered by women 5 to 1 on that world. Those two were soulmates though and could not share with another. When he died she soon followed and their son Azusa took the throne. He married on Jurian and one earth woman that he had meet during a pilgrimage to earth in respect to his fathers family. His son since came to earth for a self-imposed exile because he didn't want the throne, or to marry his half sister. They had two daughter, and one of them is one of my best friends. Her son was Usagi's childhood friend. She had a daughter as well but she was stolen from the hospital as a baby. No- chan was devastated until she had Ranma. The little girl had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She was never found, but the family is ever hopeful that she one day will be." The outers felt bad for the woman and were lost in their thoughts and didn't see Serenity look at all three and pause on a certain one. No one except Hotaru who looked at the girl with a quizzical look. Serenity looked at the clock and transformed back into Ikkouku.. "Well girls it is late and I do not want you out tonight. So you can stay in the Guest rooms." They nodded and went to bed. Hotaru asked, " You highness was your son reborn as.""Shhh." Said Serenity and gave her a nod and a wink. Hotaru smiled and gave her a hug "I am so sorry." She said as she started to cry. The queen wiped her eyes and sent her to bed.  
  
Kenji came into the room with Shingo who had just gotten home, and the family sat down together with Ikkouku wrapping her arms around her son and asked how is day was. As he was telling her and his father what he and his girlfriend did. The two parents looked at one another and vowed that they would not make the same mistakes again. After another hour the family went to sleep. The outers still had troubled sleep, but now they had hope that their princess may allow them back into her life if not as senshi then as friends.  
  
That is all for chapter 2. Guess whom Tranquility was reborn as and who the Jurian empress is. It shouldn't be too difficult. Also guess what Mamoru's punishment will be. I think that I gave enough hints and if you know Ranma ½ then you will know what I am planning for him. What should Taro's new name be? I can't think up a good one. Next chapter will be the meeting with Jurai and GP along with the Neko-ken cure and the revival of the Moon Kingdom. It may take a while since I work full time Monday through Friday so it should be out by Friday at the latest, Hopefully sooner. 


	3. incomplete

Chapter 3: Family  
  
-------Masaki Shrine--------  
  
"Hi mom! It's me Usagi. Yeah I am at the Masaki shrine now with everyone and we will be meeting with the Jurian Royal Family and the Marshal of the Galaxy Police within the hour. Yeah I am really nervous, but this has to be done if our kingdom is going to be reborn and for it to experience peace and security. I plan on asking the GP to set up a base on Charon. That way they will be able to help patrol the system and the Outer Senshi will not have to worry about being out all alone for months to years on end. Also with the base on Charon that will give extra security for the time gates on Pluto. This way the Senshi of Pluto will not have that lonely job all to herself. In fact mother I am thinking that the Keeper of the Timegates should rotate every few years so that one person is not watching them at all times. That duty seems to me to be more of a punishment than a privilege." Usagi stated while twirling the phone cord around her fingers. " So how is everything there?" she asked. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" she exclaimed. At Usagi's yell everyone in the house came running. "USA! What's wrong? Are you OK?" asked a concerned Ranma. Usagi seemed to fume for a minute before putting her hand over the phone. " My former guardians came over to my house and Rei and Mamoru demanded to know where I was and when they found out that my mother is really Queen Serenity Rei began to verbally abuse her and badmouth me. Even after my mother told them that the Clumsy, and lazy Usagi was all an ac, Rei continued to insult me and my family and say that she and Mamoru should rule anyway. All those two have ever wanted is power."  
  
Usagi turned back to the phone to ask what else happened while the others talked among themselves. "I can't believe that Martian harlot' Ground out Kodachi. "Verily sister, who does she think she is? That is high treason and death is the kindest punishment for that offense." Seconded Kuno. "What about that pervert Mamoru? He is so going to get his ass malletted when we see him. Neh Ranma?" said Akane. "Aiyah!1 Great-grandmother what you think we should do about stupid fire girl and Tux boy?" Said Xian Pu. "Please Xian Pu don't talk like that any more. We all know that you can speak perfectly fine Japanese now." Pleaded Mu Tsu. "It can get quite annoying." " I do not recall you complaining last night Mu Tsu?" Cooed Xian Pu. Causing MU Tsu to blush and stammer. Every one chuckled a bit at that and turned to Ranma to see why he had yet to say anything. "What's up Sugar?" Asked Ukyo, " I thought that you would be even more ready to pound those jerks?" "Yeah Ranma what gives?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma looked at Cologne with a smirk and noticed she had her ghoulish at full blast. They both started to snicker which left the others confused until Herb spoke up. "They are not in a violent mood because they have a way to obtain a fitting revenge on the one called Mamoru which will also hurt the former Martian princess as well. That is not even counting whatever punishment the princess comes up with." "Well," asked Kima "what is his punishment going to be?" Herb grinned at the gathered group and said, " I brought a sample of a certain spring of Jusnkyo that we Musk are notorious for using and a certain Artifact that we use in conjunction with the particular springs water. This will be used on Mamoru, to make him useful to the planet earth and the Musk in the future." The assembled crowd thought about it before one by one those that knew about what he was talking about realized Mamoru's fate and grinned evilly. Of the Tenchi group only Yosho, Sasami (through Tsunami), and Washu knew what they were talking about. "Ranma Explained for those that did not yet get it. "You see guys, the three tribes of the Jusenkyo valley Usually keep to them selves and interact only when they have to. Also not to many people from outside of the Valley enter it without reason. Because of this and the need to bring stronger blood into the tribe the amazons have there Marriage laws and the Musk use Jusenkyo. They use one spring in Particular is the Nyannichuan. The same spring that Herb and myself were afflicted with before Usagi gave us control of the curse. You see because of the separation of the female dominated Amazons and the mostly male Musk, the musk needed a way to get wives without risking getting killed my less than receptive amazons." Said Ranma to the chuckles of the Amazon elders and the grumbles of the Musk prince and his two lackeys Lime and Mint. (Who were on their best behavior after getting the snot beat out of them by the women in the house after they asked to touch their breasts.) "Well to solve the lack of female problems the musk started to gather powerful animals like wild boars, tigers, wolves and on one occasion dragons, and toss them into the spring of drowned girl." This had everyone who was not associated with the Nermia crew gasp in shock. "That is not all," said Ranma they would also use male prisoners that had been captured in battle as well. After they were cursed the Musk would use a magical ladle that would lock the curse and keep the animals or prisoners in female form permanently or until they were splashed with water from a magical teapot that could unlock the curse." "Wait a minute," said Kiyone "you mean that is what is going to happen to the reborn earth prince?" "Yep then he will become Herbs new wife to make Herb the King of the earth through marriage. Even though the planets government probably would not recognize him as such his line would be the future rulers of the world." Everyone was silent for a moment letting this think in until Ryoga said " I can not wait to see his face when he is cursed. I have to make sure I have a camera handy." With that everyone started laughing only to be hushed when Usagi started laughing her ass off.  
  
While Ranma is explaining T-boys Punishment, Usagi continues to talk to her mother. "So you fried the two huh? What about the others how did they react?" she asked "Well dear the inners just stood there seemingly torn over whether to help those two or to abandon the two to their fate. The outers just looked at Rei am Mamoru with disgust on their features and stood over near me and your father." Replied Ikkouku. "After I had stopped punishing them Rei and Mamoru said a couple more parting shots and began to leave when Mamoru called for Setsuna to come with them saying that she knew that she could never resist him and that he owns her. Well my heart sank as she began to slowly walk over to them with her head down, but my spirits soon lifted when she punched him hard in the nose that Haruka broke the other night and then kneed him in the groin with as much force as she could. He went down coughing up blood and Setsuna came back over by the outers and knelt before me." Usagi broke out laughing saying that "It serves him right." Everyone at the Masaki home looked at her questioningly and she held up her finger to stall any questions till later and finished listening to her mother. Ikkouku Continued. " I invited the outers in and looked over towards the rest of the inners, yet they still looked confused, so I left them out there and went into the house with the others and as I closed the door I heard Rei berate the inners for not helping her and I saw Ami, Makoto, and Minako head one way and a struggling Rei and Mamoru going another." Usagi asked, "What did you talk about with the Outers mom?" "Well," se said, "I told them about how I came to be reborn and convinced them, I hope, that my stance on those from outside the solar system back then was foolish. I told them of your brother and his history with the Jurai Royal family and that he was reborn as well, but I did not tell them who he was although Hotaru figured it Out, she promised not to tell."  
  
"Well, what else?" asked Usa. "Well I told them of my friendship with Nodoka and yours with Ranma, as well as Nadoka having her first daughter kidnapped from the hospital nursery." "What Auntie Nadoka has another child!?!?!" said Usagi. The assembled group gasped and looked at Nadoka whose eyes were being filled with tears at the mention of her lost daughter. Genma's head was bowed in remorse and Ranma was confused. "Mom I have an older sibling?" With that Nadoka ran from the room in tears and Yosho went after her. Ranma turned to look at his father and Genma nodded and told what happened to his elder sister as best they knew.  
  
Usagi in a daze turned back to her mother. and heard, "Ikkouku you idiot, why did you say that?" "Mom?" Usa asked. "I am sorry dear," replied her mother. Nadoka heard did she not?" "Yes mom." Said Usa. "Damn, well I will apologize to her when I arrive with the others, anyway back to the outers. They apologized several times and would like to apologize to you in person dear if you would allow it?" Her mother said. Usagi sighed and then said, " I'll meet with them but I have to deal with the Jurai and GP first, and then with Ranma's Neko fear from the Neko-ken." "You mean Genma put Ranma through that horrid thing?" asked Ikkouku aghast. "I always knew he was an idiot but not that big an idiot." "Yeah well he is sorry now for what it is worth. That will take at least a week to cure him and probably longer for him to fully recover." Usagi thought for a minute, " Mom could you bring the outers here one week from tomorrow along with dad and Shingo. I should be able to calm down the Guard by then. Right now they would attack on sight." "Yes dear I would be happy to."  
  
Then Washu tapped Usagi on the shoulder, "Our guests will be hear in 15 minutes." "All right, thank you Washu-chan. Well mom I have to go now. Tell dad and Shingo hi for me and I'll see you in a week. Bye I love you." She said. "I love you to dear and I will tell them, By dear." With that Usa hung up and turned to the others who were silent after Genma telling his story. Ranma looked to be depressed for obvious reasons and Usagi tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Ranma once we are done with getting the moon kingdom set up we should be able to find her pretty easily." She said with a smile and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiled at her and then asked what was so funny on the phone. Usagi then related the rest of her mothers meeting with the senshi and the life expectancy of Pluto and the Outers went up significantly while the Inners continued to decrease. Everyone opinion of Setsuna went up when they hear that she hurt Mamoru very bad, However none of the guys felt the slightest bit sorry for him because of what he had done. As she was finishing up her story Nadoka and Yosho reentered the room and Ranma, Genma, and Usagi went up to her and gave her a group hug. "Don't worry mom we will find sis. I swear to you we will find her and bring her home." Said Ranma. The others nodded. "Thank you everyone," said a teary eyed Nadoka. "Okay everyone lets head outside The Emperor Azusa and Ladies Misaki and Funaho along with Marshal Kurimatsu will arrive in five minutes." With that everyone headed outside to meet with the distinguished guests.  
  
------Tsukino Home-------  
  
"Well mom I have to go now. Tell dad and Shingo hi for me and I'll see you in a week. Bye I love you." She said. "I love you to dear and I will tell them, By dear." As Ikkouku hung u the phone she noticed that she had an audience. Hotaru was standing there staring at her with a tentative smile on her face. "Will she see us?" She asked. Serenity smiled. "Yes dear. I will take you and the other outers to her a week for tomorrow. She has some business to take care of and that should be done in a week." Hotaru ran up to her and hugged her hard. "Thank you Ikkouku-san." She said.  
  
"Hey what is going on in here?" asked Haruka as she, Michiru, Setsuna, Kenji and Shngo. Entered the room. "Ikkouku-san said that we are going to see Usagi in a week and that we will be able to apologize to her, but we have to wait because she has some business that she has to take care f first, but it should only last a week and then we can see her and MMPPPHH." Haruka's hand covered Hotaru's mouth. "Okay kiddo we get the idea," She said. Setsuna turned to Ikkouku and asked, "Does that include me as well?" The Queen saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Yes Setsuna that includes you as well. Your little altercation with Mamoru gained you a lot of ground with her. I think that she always suspected that he was the one that made the advances." Setsuna Nodded and tears started to form in her eyes again. "Excuse me." She said. Hotaru made to go after her but Kenji stopped her with a hand on her shoulders. "I'll handle it dear," said Ikkouku.  
  
Ikkouku entered the living room to see Setsuna looking at a picture of the Tsukino family. "Seteuna?" she asked. "It was so lonely at the Timegates for all those Millennia, and several times I nearly lost my sanity. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of the Princess one day forming Crystal Tokyo and ushering in a new Silver Millenium." Ikkouku led Setsuna over to the couch and sat down with her and signaled for her to continue. "I was so lonely but I knew that my sacrifice would be worth it once Crystal Tokyo was formed. It was during our battles with the heart snatchers that it started. We had just dropped Chibi Usa off at your house and since it was raining he offered to give me a ride back to my apartment. I accepted a when we arrived he said that he had something that he needed to talk to me about and if he could come on up. I did not think any thing of it so I agreed. We went up and talked about the enemy for a while. He asked me what I could tell him about the future. After a while we just made small talk and he asked me about what it was like watching the time gates. I told him that it was very only, but worth it since now I could help the princess. He then moved next to me and gave me the most caring look I had ever seen directed at me. He slowly began to run his fingers through my hair, and the he kissed me. I pushed him away telling him that we could not do this. That I could not betray My Queen and duty. He just smiled and said that he knows that I needed this as he caressed my thigh. I tried to get up but he pulled me into an embraced and kissed he hard and held that kiss for a long time. He knew what he was doing because I slowly melted into his embrace . I knew that it was wrong, and I tried to fight the effect that he was having on me off but I couldn't and I finally surrendered my self to him. I awoke later that evening and quickly left. I felt dirty and I couldn't understand why I let that happen. The problem was whenever he wanted me he could get me. I refused every time but it as like he said last night I couldn't resist him. It wasn't until I saw the results of my sin that I was able to break the spell he had over me." Setsuna looked at the queen with tears in her eyes. "I am so ashamed of what I did. How can Usagi ever forgive a whore like me?" Ikkouku gave her a stern look, " You are not a whore Setsuna. This is Mamoru's fault he used your millennia of loneliness to use you for his own desires and to fuel his ego. He used you. I am sure my daughter will see that and forgive you., but know this you may not be Sailor Pluto again as my daughter will be figuring out a different way to guard the Time gate so no one will be put in your position again because of them.." She then gave Setsuna a warm hug.  
  
"She is right Setsuna," said Michiru. "That bastard found out your weakness and used it to satiate his lusts." "He will pay for his crimes sooner or later," Said Haruka. "Remember what goes around comes around. "  
  
"Ikkouku-san?" inquired Hotaru. "Yes dear?" she replied. " Who is protecting Usagi now. I mean she is meting with dignitaries from other systems shouldn't she have a guard for posterity's sake at least?" asked Hotaru. "My daughter does have a guard with her." Replied the queen. "Who is it? May I ask?" said Michiru. "The last defense for the royal family in the Moon Kingdom the Hidden Guard." Said the queen. "Ran?" said Pluto. "Who are the Hidden Guard and who is this Ran and why does he sound so familiar?" Asked Haruka. "The Hidden guard were elite warriors from around the solar system. Ran was their leader and one of Setsuna's closest friends during the Silver Millenium. He was also the Prince of Uranus and your younger brother Haruka." The queen stated. Haruka was stunned, "I remember now. I remember them all, They were even stronger than the Scouts but clung to the shadows and watched over us all. I also remember that Ran hated Mamoru." "That is correct," said the queen, "and he apparently had a good reason to." "I remember him," said Hotaru. "You should Hotaru," said Setsuna. "He treated you like a little sister and always made time for you. In his role as the Prince of Uranus he did his best to get you accepted by all the people of the Silver Millenium." "Well," Said Ikkouku, you will all get to see him in a week's time. Now lets go and fix some breakfast." The group went into the kitchen to see Shingo and Kenji had already set the table and was in the process of destroying the kitchen while trying to make pancakes. The girls laughed and ushered the boys out while they went to work all the while talking about inconsequential things. After breakfast the outers left to go to the home that they shared and bid the Tsukino's goodbye. Be careful of the inners and especially Rei and Mamoru." Warned the queen. The girls nodded and went on home. They all smiled and sparks of hope shone in their eyes that they would get a chance to make amends with their princess in a weeks time.  
  
--------Masaki Shrine------ 


End file.
